


Nagi i obnażony (#120 Nagość)

by winchesters_soulmate



Series: Jedwabna poduszka [5]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 13:51:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1512869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/pseuds/winchesters_soulmate





	Nagi i obnażony (#120 Nagość)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Naked and the Nude (#120 Naked)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/67839) by [ladygray99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99). 



Jego pierwszy rozkaz był wypowiedziany jako zwykłe stwierdzenie faktu.    
  
— Będę widział cię obnażonego.    
  
Broń została odpięta jako pierwsza, po niej szybko przyszła kolej na odznakę.    
  
Koszula sprawnie rozpięta, choć to nie był striptiz. Jeśli to on byłby pragnieniem Charliego wiedziałby o tym doskonale.    
  
Koszula złożona i odłożona na bok. Nie powinna przeszkadzać.   
  
Następnie buty. Sznurówki zostały schowane do środka w taki sam sposób jak wtedy, gdy miał je na nogach, a następnie zajęły miejsce tuż przy łóżku.    
  
Spodnie zdjęte i złożone, usunięte z drogi. Ian był pewien, że nie będzie ich potrzebował przez jakiś czas.    
  
Skarpetki zsunięte, schowane w butach. Podłoga w chatce była zimna.    
  
Bielizna zachowana na koniec. Ian się nie wahał. Nie chciał pokazać niepewności. Jego dłonie nie zawahały się kompromitując go. Trzymał twarz neutralną do momentu, aż stanął nago.    
  
Profesor obszedł go dookoła, przebiegając palcami po jego biodrze oraz udzie. Pozwalając im zatrzymać się na krótką chwilę na jego plecach. Prześlizgując się jak duch na tatuaż na jego ramieniu; przesuwając się po jego piersi. Kilka prostych dotknięć katalogujących każdy centymetr wyeksponowanej skóry.    
  
— Wspaniale. Wyglądasz wręcz doskonale nago. Ale powiedziałem, że będę widzieć cię obnażonego. I tak będzie, to tylko zajmie trochę więcej czasu by do tego dotrzeć.


End file.
